


Human InuYasha.

by DoggyYasha



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29956689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoggyYasha/pseuds/DoggyYasha
Summary: InuYasha's human
Kudos: 3





	Human InuYasha.

**Author's Note:**

> Random story.  
> There was really no thought put in, just opened a document and started typing oop! 
> 
> its cute tho?! lmao. Enjoy.

His bones hurt, that was his first sign to what was going to happen. Looking to the sun still in the sky he sighed. He wasn't alone now and so it seemed he let it slip his notice. 

The new moon, it was tonight.  
InuYasha regretted allowing Kagome to go back to her time. Normally he hates it but now he was consumed with worry. He could remember the times before Kagome, his human nights weren't fun. Sure he had Sango, Miroku and Shippo but it wasn’t the same. They weren't Kagome. 

Idly he wondered if Kagome would be mad at him for coming to her time tonight. She told him it was her kid brothers birthday. It was important she was there, but would she be mad if she knew, if she remembered that it was his human night?

He growled at himself he was already feeling silly human emotions of 'what if' and dwelling on them. Rolling his eyes he made his way to the Bone-eaters Well and jumped in, he would deal with her anger when he got there.

**

Kagome was happy it was a Friday when she got back home, and would have this evening and tomorrow to spend with her family. She was also happy that InuYasha didn't put up as much of a fuss as he usually did and she partly assumed its cause he knew how much it would mean to Souta. 

It was lunch time however when she realized how wrong she was about InuYasha's lack of arguing. Thanks to her friend Eri. 

"I have this new lotion, its called 'New Moon' And its said if you use it for a full month by the new moon, you'll feel like a new person!" Of course it was a sales pitch about how shiney and smooth your skin would be but the name and 'new person' comment jolted Kagome out of her stupor of just listen and suddenly she stood up. 

Her friends inquired if she were alright and she smiled sheepishly and tried to give an excuse so that she could leave but just then Hojo came along and saddled her with a bunch of gifts so that she couldn't manage to run away. 

Sighing and sitting back down, she reasoned that InuYasha would be okay as long as she got back by tonight and she would make it up to her brother somehow. 

**

Her friends managed to get her to tag alone after class to a fast food place to get a snack before going home, which made her very anxious as she watched the sun move across the sky. Kagome was rather confused by the fact InuYasha hadn't come to get her, surely he would have realized what day it was. Lost in her thoughts of worry more time slipped by until someone pointed out that she should go or she would be late for Souta's birthday. 

It didn't take long for her to run home -she was used to running by now thanks to all the monsters in the feudal era.- and run up the stairs to her room so that she could change and head out!

As Kagome opened the door to the living room, so that she could say bye to her family she stopped and noticed a long haired boy, whose hair was in a pony tail. His hair was black.

"Oh! Hi there.." She was about to introduce herself when she realized it was InuYasha, but that didn’t make sense, he was in ordinary clothing, and it wasn’t exactly night time, so why was he human already?!

InuYasha reached out for Bouyo, picked him up and settled the fat cat in his lap as he stared at Kagome silent, no hint of anger , but rather like he wanted to say something yet couldn't. 

"I'm so sorry InuYasha! I wouldn't have left if I'd have known, we can go back if you want, Souta would understand. " Just then Her mom came in and handed InuYasha a drink with a smile, which he took and gulped down.

Clearing his throat with a slight wince he smiled at the older woman. "Thank you." Looking back to Kagome and waved her into the room. "It's Fine Kagome, I am not angry, I forgot as well, we both were careless." His voice sounded scratchier than normal and it seemed like he was in slight pain. 

"InuYasha, what's wrong?" He just shook his head and told her to focus on her brother her ran into the room and hugged everyone, including InuYasha, and they celebrated his birthday with ease, and happiness, even the former Dog Demon seemed to enjoy himself. 

**

Hours passed and finally InuYasha and Kagome made their way up to her room, he sat on her bed, right in the middle, while she sat at the corner. As in ever good comedy sketch, they both tried to start talking at the same time and both tried to offer the other to go first. Surprisingly the male of the two laughed pointed to himself to indicated he would talk first since he was sure Kagome would just question what was going on.

"I followed you mid morning, after I felt the slight difference in myself, I knew what tonight was. I don't know how we both missed it but, I was .." He stopped and blushed a little looking away. He hated human emotions. "going to ask if you could come back, I was sure you wouldn't be angry if you remembered, but when I got here." He furrowed his brow as if he was trying to understand himself what happened. 

Kagome crawled further onto her bed so that she could sit beside him. Shoulder to shoulder, silently telling him she was here and was listening. 

"When I turn human, my bones ache a bit and there are small twinges of pain for old wounds, my sense's are slightly duller and continue to dull as it gets closer to night. I was ready for all this. But when I crossed over through the well, I barely got outside when the world spun- "

Interrupting him with a gasp Kagome placed her hand on his knee. "Are you okay?"

Smiling and patting her hand he nodded. "I woke up sometime in the afternoon, I guess your mother found me. My clothing told her who I was because apparently I had already turned human and she would have been confused otherwise. We went shopping which is why I'm in these most uncomfortable clothes." 

It wasn't lost on her that InuYasha skirted the issue of him being human in the middle of the day and instead focused the end of his story on spending time with her mom. "InuYasha, ….why did you turn human… in the middle of the day, why… does it sound like you are sick?"

Shrugging with a sigh as he pulled his hair out of the pony tail and leaned his head against the wall. " I assume I'm human because your world lacks magic and monsters, so what little it does have is centered in the well. And since I was already going to be human it just took the demon out early. " He shrugged again because he knew it was a bullshit answer but he honestly didn’t know. "And why I sound sick is because, after I …fainted… your mother said I was screaming a lot. " Which he honestly attributed it too the suddenness of being human, it made his entire body ache with human pains and the suddenness of not having his limited demonic energy. 

Kagome nodded "Makes sense, I guess. Sounds like you just strained your voice then, it should be fine then by tomorrow. "Looking upbeat she turned to face her companion who had his eyes shut and his breathing was even. Pouting a little before she smiled.  
Gently she got up from her spot to help the suddenly sleeping male into a more comfortable position. There was a small proud flame within her at the fact that both half demon Inuyasha who was always cautious and his Human form who never slept found her home comfortable and safe enough to doze off. Combing her fingers through his bangs she smiled and whispered a "Goodnight" before she went to make a bed for herself on the floor and fell asleep as well. 

**

Once InuYasha was back to being annoyingly half demon the next day, they both left to the feudal era, never speaking about the modern clothing InuYasha wore or that more people knew his secret. All anyone knew was that it was a safe night of no importance in Kagome's time. 

It wasn't important, but despite the pain he had felt that day of suddenly being human, he swore he would go back with Kagome on an other new moon so that she could show him around and he wouldn’t have to hide.  
And he oddly looked forward to that.

**Author's Note:**

> I might write a one shot of InuYasha being human and them going on a cute modern time date :P I havent decided yet. 
> 
> A friend and I were talking about how InuYasha turning human must hurt, and a story popped into my head, I know I didnt flush it out in that sense but as I said in the beginning, I really had not plans XD


End file.
